Mystels Golden Hour Of Truth
by XOAnn13OXAndDarkMidnightMoon
Summary: "Hello and welcome to Mystel's Golden Hour Of Truth; where the show is about revealing those little secrets we didn't know about our favorite beybladers. Today our first guests are; Bryan, Tala and Kai. AKA The Blitzkrieg Boys!" We do not own Beyblade.
1. Welcome The Guests

**Mystel's Golden Hour Of Truth – Chapter One; Meet The Guests.**

Listening to the sound cheer as he walked down the corridor, the blond haired Egyptian lifted his eyes from the ground to his reflection in the windows; it was weird to think that this exotic male had such a naturally tanned beautiful face to show the world.

For the first time ever; he was to take on his dream in the television world and host his own television show that was about to change the media forever. Interviewing sports players – AKA, Beybladers.

The spotlight blinded him as he stepped foot onto the stage, meanwhile the sound of the audience cheering and clapping knocked his hearing senses for a minute. It was all crazy, like a dream waiting to be woken up. Still, he rubbed his eyes to realise this was reality, the host smiled at his audience and the camera crew with confidence and lifted the microphone up to his peached lips to speak the script.

"Hello and welcome to Mystel's Golden Hour Of Truth; where the show is about revealing those little secrets we didn't know about our favourite beybladers. Today our first guests are; Bryan, Tala and Kai. AKA The Blitzkrieg Boys."

"Whoooo!" Girls in the audience cheered loudly with support, holding up banners and posters of their dream idols. "I love you Bryan!"

But what they didn't realise, was that a backstage cam was about to appear on the screen in the studio room. "Yes it is rather exciting I know." Mystel forcefully smiled, wishing he took some pain killers before the show to prevent a headache. Bloody loud fangirls! "Just for the viewers satisfaction, we have fitted a backstage webcam that will appear on this screen. But the best part of this, is that the boys don't know." Mystel raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the huge television screen above him.

The Russian loners didn't seem very impressed in the green room, sitting on a sofa around a coffee table, sipping fizzy drinks.

"Haha. Did you hear that?" Bryan gasped with his eyes lighting up. "A fangirl just cheered that she loved me."

"Wait till they find out who you really are. Nobody will go near. You virginity slayer." Tala rolled his ice blue eyes and folded his muscular arms carelessly. He'd rather be anywhere but here (And that is something Kai would say). "Who's going on to the stage first? Do we know?"

"I am not a cherry slayer Tala. At least I've lost mine." Bryan snarled defending his pride. "Virgin wolf."

A faint smirk appeared on the Dranzer holders dry lips. "Will you two shut up. Your embarrassing enough to be around." He coldly spoke, doing his best to avoid his amusement dwelling in the pit of his stomach. Mocking Tala's virginity was a comical scene, but it didn't half get boring sometimes.

"As you can see. The guys look that excited about coming on the show; their debating who will be out here first." Mystel spoke with his eyes wanting to roll out of his head in shock, even the audience were so silent you could hear a pin drop. DISASTER! "Gosh, I know what you are all thinking, who knew Tala was a virgin?" Even the Egyptian host himself was dying to laugh at that revealing secret, but just like Kai, he had to swallow it forcefully. "Who shall we bring out first guys?!"

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" The crowd answered to their host and turned their attention back to the spy cam on the television. It brought another shocking discovery about their idols.

"Mr Hiwatari, Mystel would like you to come on the show first." A producer interrupted the bicker.

"Wait what?" Kai's sat up straight and sighed heavily. "Who does this guy think he is? Piers Morgan?"

"It's the crowds demands Mr Hiwatari." The producer explained and opened the door widely for him to lead him to the stage. But that offer soon went down the toilet when an unexpected visitor walked onto the green screen set. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry its short notice, but I have rescheduled my plans to be here today." The Japanese dark haired male interrupted and pulled his famous cheesy teeth grin. "Wow, I didn't know you guys were here. Where's Spencer?"

"Spencer has the shits and couldn't make it." Tala mumbled and slapped his forehead. "Urgh, Kai. Just go on stage."

"I am not doing this show with him here." Kai snapped impatiently and stood up from his leather chair. "Fuck this."

Meanwhile, back on the stage, Mystel's face dropped even more when he registered the thought of not being able to beep out the disgusting language the bladers were using. He'd have thought they'd show some respect with the idea of them being shown in the public eye. Obviously not. -.-;

"Kai was just about to go on stage. See you later Kai." Tala implied, wanting to get rid of the misery arse.

"Look Tala, he clearly wont go on the stage now. Let me go first and say hello to that babe who is cheering me on." Bryan insisted and smirked proudly. "I am dying to get to know her."

"No way! I am the champion and the most famous one out you guys. I must go first surely!" Tyson interrupted and pointed to the confused producers by the door. "Lead me to the stage Mack."

"Mack? My name is Steven."

"Lets go Steven." Tyson winked, to only get held back by Bryan's grip. "HEY!"

"You guys are so immature. Lets go Steven before I bang their heads together." Tala huffed and stood up from the sofa to follow the producer onto the stage. The red haired Russian had never looked so humiliated in his life when he realised the whole crowd and world were watching them on a spy cam. "Son of a b…Hi."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Mr Tala Valkov." Mystel announced and walked the famous male to his seat. "It's a honour to have you here."

"Sure, lets just do this." Tala huffed and sat down on the seat provided. "So, remind me what the show is called again?"

"I can't believe it! He snuck off without us knowing!" Tyson shrieked through the spy cam. "I always knew he had an attention seeking side!"

"You can talk." Bryan rolled his eyes and released the Granger's jacket sulkishly.

"Good. Now sit down and shut up before I do something I regret." Kai snapped and spread himself out on the empty sofa where Tala was sitting. "Idiots."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was a comical first chapter :D. Chapter two shall be out soon! Basically; myself (**XOAnn13OX**) and **DarkMidnightMoon **have decided to write a humorous story for everyones enjoyment ;). Anyways; let us both know what you think by reviewing here or popping us a message!

_P.S, Thanks so much DarkMidnightMoon for this opportunity, I know we will have a blast because you a very creative and entertaining person to speak too. Check her page out everyone! xXx_


	2. The Virginity Mock

**Mystel's Golden Hour Of Truth – Chapter Two; Embarrassment.**

_Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade._

* * *

Tala Valkov didn't know what to say. Normally, his blabber mouth (surprise to all bladers) would keep ranting on and on about random stuff. Today, he was stuck. Nothing really came to mind except for Mystel to guide him into whatever conversation he had in mind. It wasn't until now did he actually notice how many people were actually around him.

Not that he wasn't used to it of course. All his life, he was trained in the abbey to show no weakness. After all those hours of training, he became used to it. _No weakness... _He sighed as he tried to keep his mind on the more crucial things.

Tala smiled at Mystel. Mystel, who was trying to calm down all the fan girls, nodded back politely. He flashed his exotic blue eyes at Tala. Tala snickered quietly. Mystel was trying to use that _look_ on him. It was working quite well too.

Mystel was fairly handsome for a host. He, of course, had quite a big fan base. Considering of fan girls and a few fan boys here and there. Now, his alluring looks really wasn't all that mattered, it was that he actually had a past beyblade history. Beyblade is one of the hottest sports in the world. So many people around the world have dedicated their lives to blading that it's just amazing.

A smirk played at the back of his mind. Tyson would kill to be in his position. That just made being on stage that much better. Tala bet Tyson was watching with an angry look. Of course he was right.

* * *

Backstage, Tyson pouted. He gave a very Tyson-like frown, "I don't get why I'm not going first... I am the world champion." Kai, who was seemed to be watching Tala's interview, threw a sideways glance at Tyson from his comfortable seat. Kai would've roll his eyes at all the complaining, but it's Tyson. Kai learned to adapt.

"Oh grow up," Kai snarled coldly as he fingered his collar that was wrapped uncomfortably tight around his neck. Tyson glared at Kai, a motion that was getting old.

"You're just jealous because you aren't world champion," Tyson retorted hotly. Kai scoffed. Forget it. Normally, he had great tolerance for people like Tyson, (Even though he doesn't look like it, he is a bey champion) now all this whining was sure pissing Kai off...

"Oh shut up. Who would be jealous of you?" Tyson looked at Kai, obviously offended. Bryan, who was flipping through a magazine he brought along, smirked.

"No offense, but Kai's got a point..."

* * *

"So Mr. Valkov was it?" Mystel asked politely as he flashed a radiant glance at the camera. Tala rolled his eyes slightly. He knew Mystel. Mystel knew him. Why was he being so formal? Were all interviewers like this? Geez, the didn't even remember his name. The shame.

"Yes," Tala mumbled settling down with that answer. Mystel smiled a very mischievous smile.

"Now Mr. Valkov, I understand you have a quite a large fan base?" Mystel asked grinning. Tala smirked at the camera, deliberately as he gave a virtual kiss to his fans. The fan girls roared as they waved 'I heart Tala' posters. He smiled. If only he could see Tyson's face. Oh the victory would only be so much better. Mystel nodded his head, obviously impressed.

"Not bad Tala. You got the skills and the looks," Mystel complimented. Tala smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you. I shall take that as a compliment," Tala said proudly lifting his head a little higher. Mystel smiled as he continued by the script.

"Now Tala, I'm sure everyone wants to know if you have found a 'special' friend yet," Mystel grinned even wider. Tala tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Special friend?"

"I mean a girlfriend."

"Oh," Tala nodded finally understanding. A small blush creeped into his cheeks. "Nope. Not yet..." Mystel smiled.

"Oh come on. You can tell me," Mystel stated, flashing him a wink. Tala sank down in his seat. A bashful look on his face.

* * *

Kai growled as he watched the interview, "You idiot!" Tyson frowned, glancing over at Kai with a very confused expression.

"What are you bitching about now?" Tyson grumbled, folding his arms in a very weird fashion. Bryan, coughed slightly only to hide it with a small smile. Kai, glared at Tyson. A very exasperated look yet a very amused look on his face.

"It is a k-" Kai paused. A devious smile formed on his shiny lips. Tyson frowned cautiously. Kai was planning something. Something Tyson obviously wasn't gonna like.

"Dude, Kai. Calm down with the psychotic expressions. That's kinda my thing," Bryan stated flinging out his well muscled arms in exaggeration. Kai paused momentarily, only to find no words. Though that only lasted for a minute.

"Your smiles are not really psychotic. They're more insane. When I say that, I mean the bad kind of insane. For example, if you see a bird outside, you'd imagine it's a unicorn flying and that shit," Kai muttered. Tyson nodded slightly taking mental notes. These retorts could really save him time in the future.

* * *

"Actually, I've never had a girlfriend before," Tala mumbled slightly embarrassed. Mystel's eyes widened in shock. A twinkle of playfulness appeared in his eyes.

"Stop with the teasing. You can tell me anything!" Mystel stated playfully as he sat up in his chair eagerly leaning over. Tala sunk down in his seat, flushing which (of course) caused the fan girls to go crazy. Luckily, well muscled bodyguards came to the rescue.

"It's actually true. Stop being such an asshole," Tala mumbled. Mystel coughed, slightly embarrassed at the boys language. Of course that didn't stop him from prying more. Mystel stared at Tala, slightly bemused.

"Well, it's all part of the job. Now now Mr. Valkov. You must at least like someone!" Mystel teased, still not believing Tala doesn't have a girlfriend. Tala frowned as his cheeks went into deeper shades of red. Mystel hit the sour spot.

"You don't have to be all freaking formal. It pisses me off," Tala muttered stubbornly, trying to change the subject. Mystel's eyebrows raised.

"Oh well then Tala, would you mind sharing with all of us fans some more about yourself?" Mystel stated. Tala pursed his lips thinking hard.

"Well..." Tala mumbled at a complete loss for words. Mystel thought hard. Somehow he had to make Tala talk...

"Would you mind if I invite your friends on stage too?" Mystel asked politely. Tala shrugged.

"Whatever," Tala muttered. Mystel nodded as he took a remote control out from his pocket. Hastily, he presses a few buttons. In a flash, on the screen behind them (that used to show the show's logo) showed something completely different. Tala growled in annoyance. On the screen was a backstage camera. His friend's faces were shown, but not in the prettiest way.

Tyson was sitting on top of a distressed looking Bryan who was laying sprawled on the ground. Kai was grabbing Tyson's long hair, with a very tired looking expression. Tyson bellowed in pain.

"Dammit Kai, get your chopstick fingers off me!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed Kai's leg with a considerable amount of struggle. Kai yelped in surprise as he fell to the carpeted ground with a loud thud.

"You little bit-" Kai grumbled as he struggled to get up, but ending up even more tangled than he was. Bryan groaned.

"Get your heavy ass off me!" he yelped. Tyson stuck out his tongue at him, childishly. very Tyson-like behavior.

"Shut up. My ass is actually quite light. Compared to Rick. Geez, that guy could smash a elephant," Tyson mumbled. Bryan scoffed laughing slightly. Kai frowned at his words.

"Not my fault if the U.S. bombs your house," Kai smirked sadistically. Tyson pouted.

"Hey, I'm the world champion! They can't bomb me. I'm a VIP! Besides I have a secret card up my sleeve!" Tyson chuckled. Kai bit his lip, trying to stop himself from destroying both Tyson and his nation sized ego.

"Secret card?" Bryan frowned, completely forgetting their positions.

"Max. The dude can make anyone like him. I have a back up card though. Just in case," Tyson winked. Bryan raised his brows in interest as he turned his neck around, straining. Tyson brushed off his jacket with a gloating sweep.

"You see, that chick Emily? The Kenny of the All stars? She was falling all over me. Probably can help me with this mishaps..." Tyson grinned. Kai chocked on a fur ball.

"VIP. More like VAF," Kai mumbled. Bryan mouthed the words trying to think of the meaning. Tyson pouted, a bright look suddenly sprang onto his features.

"Very awesome friend?" Tyson asked hopefully. Kai scoffed.

"Very annoying fool," Kai stated, satisfied when Tyson looked at him angrily. He stood (sat) there with his jaw dropped. Only to respond seconds later.

"W-well y-you are a... SIF: Shitty, idiotic friend!" Tyson stuttered, trying to think of a good comeback. Kai chuckled sarcastically.

"Hail Tyson Granger! The winner of a Noble award!" Bryan cried up to heaven, with a smirk. Tyson growled as he whacked the back of Bryan's head with his palm.

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you!" Tyson muttered angrily. Why (for once in his life) couldn't he mind his own business?

"I really don't take shit from you," Bryan snarled as he struggled beneath Tyson.

"Oh really? So you don't mind me telling Kai about you know who?"Tyson smirked. Bryan frowned in confusion. Kai looked at Tyson expectantly.

"What do you want to tell me. Don't waste my freakin' time," he mumbled. Tyson leaned over, whispering.

"I heard he screwed his new girlfriend and ran off the next day," he whispered smirking. Kai reacted very differently from Tyson's imagination.

"You expect that to be new? Bryan's a dick. It's expected," Kai stated, emotionless. Tyson stuck out his tongue at Kai. Kai shook his head. Why in the heck was he stuck with these boys?

"Um excuse me?" a voice asked, echoing the through the room. The boys jumped, their heads moving around frantically to look for the source of the voice. Only to have their heads land on a the screen. Kai's jaw dropped as he looked into the face of a very surprised Mystel and a very pissed off Tala. No, pissed off doesn't really express the anger of the boy. His face was red with embarrassment. A very strange wolf-like glint sparkled in his eyes. Kai's cheeks flushed immediately as he scrambled up trying to keep his cool, accidentally kicking Tyson in the face.

Tyson howled as he clutched his nose, "You bit-" He stopped talking as he glanced over to where Kai was glancing. Immediately he jumped up, smiling nervously. "Hey... just hanging about... y'know. With my friend the bluejay!" Bryan let out a shrill of a laugh.

"Did you see all that Tala?" Bryan howled in laughter as he massaged the dent in his stomach where Tyson sat a minute ago. Tala trembled in anger.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come on stage..." Mystel muttered, completely off eyes were wide, his mind was still in the stated of shock.

"Sure whatever," Bryan stated slyly as he grabbed Tyson's and Kai's arm, dragging them through the door and on stage. Tyson awed at the audience, waving and throwing imaginary kisses. The fan girls in the crowd once again, screamed. Kai touched one ear, expecting to find blood. Bryan on the other hand, looked completely cool.

He threw on a player face as he marched over to the couch pausing to shake hands with Mystel before plopping himself on the couch beside Tala. "Miss me?" Bryan asked smiling.

"Screw you," Tala snarled as he moved to the couch beside Mystel. After a fair bit more of screaming, Tyson and Kai finally managed to get away from the fan girls. One apparently thought it was cool to grab Kai's leather jacket. Only to be pulled back. So she settled for a button on his jacket.

Tyson sat down beside Bryan, Kai sitting reluctantly beside an angry Tala. Mystel smiled as the audience finally quieted down, "So I'm Mystel. You are Mr. Hiw-"

"Cut the crap and get on with it. You know us. Staying with these clowns is just-" Kai rubbed his hands together. Mystel chuckled, a little annoyed he got cut off. Then again, he was getting used to it.

"Okay then, now I do assume that you know what today's interview is about correct?" Mystel asked going back to script. Kai scoffed.

"You just want _'juicy'_ details on our love lives don't you?" Kai said, cutting straight to the chase. Mystel chuckled nervously. They do catch on quick.

"Well I wouldn't say that. You can share that if you want," Mystel stated. Kai shrugged. "So anyways. I'm just wondering, you are a widely famous blading group so I do assume that you had at least more than enough attention from females eh?" he smiled, wording his phrase carefully. Kai smirked.

"I've had more than 10 girlfriends. I would rather not like to say how many...If you are wondering, I'm not virgin," Bryan smirked, throwing a glance at Tala. Tala hissed, blushing. "How 'bout you Kai?" Bryan asked, grinning.

"I'd prefer not to share my personal life with the tabloids," Kai smiled, looking very reserved.

"Oh you wet blanket!" Tyson teased, smiling like a mad kid. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Oh excuse me? I've had 5 girlfriends, unlike you. With only 1..." Kai stated angrily, only just noticing what he said. Mystel smiled, satisfied.

"So when do you plan on loosing your virginity?" Bryan asked, glancing over at Tala.

"Oh well I'm sorry for not doing such atrocious acts before marriage! You guys are so immature!" Tala glared. Mystel raised his eyebrows at Tala's sudden gain of manners. Tyson leaned over to Mystel.

"He turned like this when you talk to him about something he dislikes in front of a jerk like Bryan," Tyson muttered.

Mystel didn't know what he was more surprised about, Kai not being virgin or Tala being virgin. Mystel coughed regaining his composure.

"Oh stop being such a proper act! Who heard of a boy older than 15 whose virgin? Even the nerds obey that rule..." Bryan whispered. Tala frowned.

"First of all, not everyone obeys that stupid rule! 15 is too young. 30 is the right age, Besides, what do you have against nerds? You popular freak!" Tala grumbled. Kai chuckled.

"There are only 2 people who haven't lost it. You and Tyson," Kai stated. Tala looked at the blushing Tyson in surprise.

"At least both of us are normal...Naive freaks..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I know that wasn't as funny as chapter 1, but it shall get better! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to XOAnn13OX for the genius start! Check her out. She has such a fun personality. If you do have any questions, don't be afraid to message us m'kay? All reviews would be appreciated! Darkmidnightmoon here and out! **


	3. Snog, Marry and Avoid

**Mystel's Golden Hour Of Truth; Chapter 3. Snog, Marry and Avoid.**

Sitting there gritting his teeth with frustration because there was just too much going on at once, the blue haired Russian felt like he was in a circus, and he was the clown in the ring. Not only were these weirdos surrounding him on this talkshow annoying him because they were all after their share of the spotlight, but he just had better things to do! Like; going for a quiet stroll along the beach under the stars – _Heaven!_

"Who cares who lost what?" Tyson interrupted and pulled a devilish smile on his hungry lips. "It just shows me and Tala have concentrated on our beyblading careers, more than our fangirls."

Bryan blinked blankly for a second to register that strangely intelligent comment that the world champion had state. Even when he anxiously glanced around the talkshow set, it seemed everyone had the same reaction. "Where did that come from? At least we have fangirls Tyson." The silver haired Russian snapped back, not cruising for a bruising.

Tala then raised an eyebrow and scanned his ice blue eyes over to the Japanese beyblader, even he was impressed with that comeback. "He has just hit the nail on the head. We focus on our careers and have too much time on ours." The pale male agreed and sat back proudly folding his arms. _Well, that shit them up!_

"I have fan-girls you cheeky twat."

"We might have to bleep that Tyson." Mystel gasped and placed his script cards over his mouth in shock. But after a split second, the struggling host regained his cool and proceeded with the show to impress his rather rowdy audience. "Anyways, I have a little game for you all."

"Oh boy." Kai sighed heavily.

"Its called; snog, marry or avoid." The Egyptian blond perked up with excitement along with the crowd. "Have any of you played this before?"

"Once I think with Max on the bus to Italy. But that was years ago." Tyson tilted his head and frowned-ish. "Yea, it didn't go well."

"Explain the game then." Bryan was intrigued.

Mystel cleared his throat. "Basically, were going to place up a few faces up on the screen and you will have to state to each individual, who you would snog, marry or avoid." He then glanced over his shoulders to his crew.

"This sounds interesting. Who's going first then?" Bryan smirked and looked over to his team captain. "I hope they upload a bunch of men for you."

"Oh fuck you Bryan." Tala snarled, not really bothered about the future lecture he is going to receive from Mystel about the swearing. "Who's going first? Lets get this over with."

Mystel then placed his finger on his ear piece in his ear. "Okay. Tyson, you're up first. You ready for this?" He questioned and focused his full attention on the champion.

"Bring it! Hehe." Tyson then looked at the screen, to only feel his teddy bear brown eyes lock onto one person. "Why is Kai on there?"

The crowd then burst out laughing and the Dranzer holder slapped his forehead, this couldn't be more humiliating for the pair of them. "You're an asshole Mystel." Kai spoke coldly and glared over to Bryan and Tala, to watch them bottle up a mouthful of laughter. _Don't think about it boys…._

"Okay Tyson. You have the choice out of, Ming-Ming, Kai and Cameron Diaz. Who would you, snog, marry or avoid." Mystel commented, on the edge of his seat just like everyone (but Kai).

Leaning in the back of his seat to show the audience that he hadn't lost his cool, Tyson thought hard and logically about the process of this game. It took him about five minutes before he could actually speak a word. "Well…" He mumbled, trying to keep the tension at a high, loving the spotlight on him.

"Fucking hurry up will you. I want my turn." Bryan hissed.

"I would like to avoid two of them. But I can't." Tyson sweat dropped and placed his hands into his jeans pockets. "Okay, I think I have my answer now. I'm sorry Kai."

The lone-wolf then raised an eyebrow and unfolded his arms, he was prepared for the unpredictable right now. _THIS WHOLE SHOW WAS UNPREDICTABLE!_

"Please say you're going to snog Kai." Bryan bit his lower lip and leaned forward too on the edge of his seat. "Someone record this for me."

"I would avoid Ming-Ming." He finally announced the first of the three, making the whole crowd gasp with shock. "She just gets on my nerves."

"Too be fair to Tyson. I would rather go gay too then snog or marry Ming-Ming." Tala stated making everyone laugh. "I know you're all thinking it too."

"That means you have snog and marry left." Mystel stated the obvious, doing his job. "Who is your snog then Tyson?"

Experiencing a slight burning sensation dwell within his cheek muscles, Tyson was blushing for the first time on national television, meaning Mystel already had another break through. Not only with Tala's virginity, but the world champion blushing!

"I would snog Cameron Diaz. She is good looking and all, but a little too old for me."

"Ooooh! No way!" Bryan shrieked and slammed his hand against his knee with amusement. "You'd marry Kai?!"

"Why would you wanna marry him?" Tala's eyes widened so much they almost rolled out their eye sockets. "He'd treat you like rubbish Tyson."

"Well, Kai has a lot of money. So after marrying him, I'd divorce him and take half his money." Tyson explained and shrugged innocently. Never did he dare for one second look over to his rival who was sitting next to him. "Fair enough right? Hehe."

"I guess…" Tala mumbled, really surprised.

"Can I be the brides maid?" Bryan finally released his laughter that had overloaded in the pit of his stomach. "Tala can be the flower girl."

It's a good job the champion didn't look over to Kai either. The blue haired male just sat there in his seat bubbling inside. The view of Bryan in the corner of his eye making fun of this situation was just too much for him to handle. So on national television, the sly Hiwatari shifted his foot behind Bryan's seat, to nudge one of the legs sharply.

Allowing Bryan to fall out his seat and face plant the floor.

"Holy shh…." Mystel stood up from his seat. "Wheres the medic? What happened?!"

"If you didn't do that. I would have." Tala smirked and watched his team mate roll over to show his bent nose. "You deserved that."

* * *

**A/N:** Theres my contribution everyone! I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed writing this chapter. At first I'd lost the humour to write it for a while as I have so many things to complete on my schedule. But once I got into the zone, I just couldn't stop writing this piece. Thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting this story, its an honour to see that audiences enjoy the story myself and my co-writer, Darkmidnightmoon love writing ourselves. I tried so hard to match the comedy level of the last chapter, because lets be honest, it was pure comedy gold by a genius! **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX!.**


	4. FanFiction

**Mystels Golden Hour Of Truth; Chapter 4. FanFiction World.**

Trying to recover his cool after that stupid incident with Bryan, the Egyptian host sighed heavily to steady his nerves and sat up straight back in his chair. "Okay, back to the interviews." Mystel cleared his throat and picked up his topic sheet (ideas to discuss in the show).

Meanwhile, Tyson shifted away from his bubbling rival anxiously, he could sense that Kai was not impressed with the game earlier. "Hehe?" The Japanese male giggled and watched members of the crowd giggle along with him.

"Oh here is a discussion for us all. How do you all feel about FanFiction?"

Sitting back into his seat with his bruised nose, the silver haired Russian raised an eyebrow when he registered what just left his hosts mouth. "You mean people who write about us?" He dumbed it down a little and narrowed the conversation.

"You must be joking. I did not come here to discuss this." Tala snapped losing his patients. "Half of those are about Tyson and Kai."

Bryan then burst out laughing as he watched Tyson's face drop into a pale and speechless expression. "I wouldn't know about this, I never have enough time in the day to spare." Tyson confessed and glanced over to Mystel, who was about to really break the ice.

"Well, according to my researchers Tala. There is also Kai and Tala FanFiction too."

Tyson then burst out laughing along with Bryan, oh those pair were loving every minute of this despite there was a high chance people had wrote FanFiction about them too. "Oh you have to read some out!" Bryan insisted and leaned to the edge of his chair with excitement.

"You've already had your nose bruised. You don't want your face to be next do you?" Kai hissed under his breath, really not having any of this now. "Why bring this stupid topic up anyways? Their all sad bastards anyways."

Mystel then gasped heavily to hold in his laughter. "I wouldn't go that far Kai…" He was interrupted by Tala's outrage.

"No he has right to go that far." The red haired Blitzkrieg leader agreed and sat back in his chair sulking. "Why can't they just support us in a normal way? Like pay to watch us beyblade?"

"Who would be on top anyways? You or Kai?" Bryan questioned in a more calmer tone now.

"I don't know." Tyson at this point was in stitches from laughing and stood up from his chair holding his hips. "Oh man, I cannot believe what I am hearing."

"Kai would be on top." Mariah spoke from the audience. "Tala looks more like the receiver."

"Shut up Mariah." Tala snapped and secretly spared a curious look over to Kai, to watch the silent wolf take this a lot better than he was. "How can you just sit there and be quiet in this?"

"Careful Tala. That's Rei's Mrs." Bryan interrupted.

"I already said what I think of this." Kai folded his broad arms and shrugged. "They're sad bastards."

Mystel smiled warmly to see everyone was enjoying themselves (apart from Tala and Kai) and the crowd were clapping. This was obvious his show was going to be a big hit on the television screen. "Well, I'd love to read some out, but I may get sued and upset some people. It's still copy right." He explained reading the script. He then looked up from his notes and looked over to Tyson, who by now was at the otherside of the stage, still laughing. "Are you okay there Tyson?" The Egyptian blinked.

"I am going for a wee. See you guys inna minute." The world champion stepped off the set and walked backstage to find the nearest toilet. "That is hilarious!"

"Thank fuck he's gone." Kai muttered under his breath and looked back at Mystel to see what other bullshit was about to come out his mouth. "Be, careful."

"Well, some people go to the extreme of being noticed on FanFiction, that they even create many accounts to review their own work." Mystel explained with a sweat drop. "It means, nobody reads their work so they ….yea."

Tala itched the back of his neck and scowled at the statement. "If nobody was reading what I was writing, I would have given up." He was finally giving in to this crazy conversation now that they had moved on from the Yaoi topic. Touchy…

"I think we should write one Tala. A FanFiction." Bryan shifted closer to his captain cheekily. "About Kai taking a stroll near a lake and…."

"One more word and I will be asking you to pick a window to fly out of." Kai interrupted and glared straight through him.

Tala then bit his bottom lip to hold in his anxious chuckle and shifted to get comfortable in the cheap chairs they had provided them. But luckily, the tension was saved when Tyson walked back onto the scene, looking a lot calmer and relaxed while waving to the audience. _Such a poser…-.-;_

"Okay, what did I miss?" The champion asked and sat back in his chair. "Anything good?"

"Not really, he just told us that people review themselves on FanFiction because they are shit." Bryan smirked and looked over to the audience to see Spencer walk into the studio. The womanizer then leant over to Tala and whispered; "So much for having the shits, I think he's stage fright."

"That wouldn't surprise me." The Blitzkrieg captain sighed. "I wish I'd have come up with some excuse now. I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"Wait?" Tyson blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say people review their own work? Wow! I have to admit though, this conversation is getting a little boring now Mystel."

"Its about fucking time you noticed that too." Kai rolled his eyes. "I got bored the minute he said FanFiction."

"You make it sound like you already knew about this." Bryan stated sounding a little intrigued. "What do you read?"

* * *

**A/N:** I got too impatient to write up the next chapter! I woke up this morning and I just had a brain wave about what to write for this talkshow chapter. PLEASE NOTE: I am not trying to offend anyone, this is pure for comedy purpose. Well, apart from the people who actually review themselves with multiple accounts – That's pretty low come on….. Yea, I am known to push buttons ;). But let me know what you think with a review or message, I look forward to reading them with my co-author **DarkMidnightMoon** who will be writing up the next chapter very soon! Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX!**


	5. I'm A Real Man

** Mystel's Golden Hour Of Truth; Chapter 5  
**

_Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade_

* * *

Bryan mumbled what seemed like a curse at Kai. A tissue up his bloody nose. Apparently, to the fan girls, blood was hot. Naturally, people may assume that obsession is because of a certain vampire movie. Guess that fad still wasn't over...

"So you have read fan fiction before?" Bryan asked smirking. Kai glared at his team-mate, but not a word escaped his lips.

"Seriously?" Tala asked in shock.

"Haha, he probably reads fan fiction about himself and Tyson screwin-"

"One more word and I'll cut your precious organ off," Kai snarled out. Bryan raised his hands up in the air, signaling defeat.

Tyson sat there awkwardly. They must have forgotten he was there. Stupid pricks...How could they forget the World Champion?! A subject change, was needed, fast.

"Oh wittle ittle Bryan got hurt! You okay baby?" Tyson teased, trying to forget the events that happened before. He swore, he didn't assurance to face Kai for a month. Not after such a big confession. Kai, however, seemed surprisingly okay with it. If ignoring some of his questions didn't count.

"Oh shut up," Bryan glared as he gently touched his nose, only to wince. Once again, he sent Kai a very angry glare. Mystel laughed nervously, trying to cover his embarrassment.

In his long career, never had he interviewed such a blunt and rowdy group of crazy popular boys. After this interview, Mystel doubted he'd interview boys in general. He was pretty much scarred for life. Besides, he couldn't afford an injured celebrity. Though he worked as a host, he was broke as heck.

"Stop teasing him Tyson. Think we injured his sorry little ego enough today," Tala chuckled leaning back into the comfy seat. Bryan sent him a very secretive smile.

"I guess my ego is slightly hurt," Bryan admitted, clutching his heart with a very sad expression. The fan girls seemed to go crazy at this, some of them swooning. Bryan smirked happily, his smile full of confidence, "Did hard work get you that? I'm a dude with a bloody nose, yet I receive such a big reaction. You? You look perfectly fine, yet where is your applause?"

Tala bit his lip as he sent Bryan an annoyed glance, "Oh screw you." Mystel chuckled, trying to calm his nerves. Hopefully he won't get bad reviews for this...

Tala muttered curses at Bryan as he bit his lip. Though they shared respect, Tala sometimes wanted to throw him into a volcano. A fiery volcano with lava flowing out the...

"So Tyson," Miguel smiled directing his full attention to the blader. The camera's followed Mystel's motion. Normally, Tyson loved the spotlight. Right now, Tyson hated it.

"When you said you wanted to marry Kai, is there a certain reason? Please elaborate." Dammit! Tyson groaned, as a small sense of self consciousness crept up on him. Luckily Bryan came to him rescue.

"Psh, don't be stupid. That guy has a brain size of a pea. He won't understand any long word you say," Bryan stated shrugging. Tyson glared at the boy. Was insulting him _really_ necessary? Just because he had a higher IQ than Tyson doesn't mean he's smarter...

Mystel raised his eyebrows. Desperate times took desperate measures. If he wanted to keep his job, he'd have to do something he'd never sampled before...Going off script. Oh well...

"Stop all this stupid screwing around," Kai finally growled. Tala raised an eyebrow, he was not expecting Kai to speak at all. Especially after the incident...Kai was always that guy on the sidelines. That guy who had to put up with shenanigans of his team mates, and act like it's not annoying him whatsoever. Unfortunately for Kai's temper, it doesn't favor him at all.

Having dealt with the shenanigans of the Blade Breakers was hard enough, but now with all that drama of the Blitzkrieg Boys he started to wonder if he should've even gotten angry with the Blade Breakers first...

Though he always hated to admit it, he still has and always will have his affections with his team mates. A more blunt word would be love, but Kai would never use that word willingly. Still, they can be the most annoying people to walk on the face of the planet.

There was Tyson, the loud mouthed, rude, blunt, chill, annoying, egoistic, forgiving, strong-willed, and nosy guy. The guy's stomach is a bottomless pit according to Kenny.

There was Max the over hyped, obsessive, cheerful, high, chatterbox, too nice one.

Then there was Ray, who was reserved and the too up-tight one. Sure he knew how to loosed up, but the guy put too much of a polite front.

In the Blitzkrieg Boys there was Tala, the I-am-trying-too-hard-to-look-and-act-'ladylike'-or-in-his-case-man-like-but-failing-ending-up-more-like-a-sassy-chick, the I'm-trying-to-enforce-a-rule-but-ends-up-not-giving-a-shit, easily embarrassed, boastful, that-guy-who-likes-lame-jokes, sadist, masochist, likes joking around and overly proud captain.

Then there is Bryan, the player, deceitful, womanizer, manipulative, needy, the-I'm-gunna-get-pleasure-out-of-this-girl-and-leave-right-after, the I -don't-give-a-fuck, humorous(in his own way), sarcastic, woman lover, teaser, sadist, masochist guy. This guy dates a lady only for one reason.

Then there was Spencer, the caring, big brother, overly shy, but he was always the guy to crack open someones skull. Or 'accidentally' set your precious items on fire because he dropped a match. By accident. Kai lost so many books, an device, his journal, laptop and so many more precious belongings this way.

Lastly, Ian. That selfish, lollipop loving, monkey like, childish guy that you always have around you. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly that cute guy. The little guy would probably rip out most of the hair on your skull if you pissed him off. Sadly, Tyson found out the hard way...

Looking at his list of friend traits, he felt as if his he might've needed to reconsider his life once again...

"Ha...Screwing. Yep, I screw around a lot," Bryan chuckled, managing to get his confidence back. The fan girls in the audience screamed with happiness and enjoyment. Tala rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I swear someday you're going to catch a STD or some infection," Tala grumbled as he crossed his fingers behind his back. Bryan laughed jollily as he eyed Tala.

"It's called protection. You learn about that in health class years back. You'd probably understand what I'm saying if you actually listened to the teacher," Bryan accused. Tala frowned blushing. He had a perfect why to not listen. He didn't want to taint his beautiful mind with the images health class held. Unfortunately, that was not possible. Being friends with Bryan and all...

Usually it was Bryan not listening, but when it's health class, he was all eyes and ears. He even contributed to the class to everyone's surprise.

"Shut up you stupid prick," Tala muttered covering his virgin ears.

"Face it Tala, your friends with me. You're screwed," Bryan stated smiling. "No pun intended," he added. Mystel looked at the boys with a fake puzzled expression.

Maybe the company might want to consider changing the ratings a bit or censoring things out. 'Maybe not the second thing or the show would be one big beep.' Mystel laughed at his own was totally unaware of the big audience ahead. Or at least he had forgotten so.

"Who knew you had a fetish for people with an attitude?" Kai grumbled sarcastically. Bryan laughed, his voice echoing through the crowded room.

"You are hysterical Kai."

"Hysterically rude," Tyson muttered under his breath. Bryan who was sitting beside the boy, chuckled. Leaning back in his chair casually, he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"Don't mean to intrude, but I think we all want to see Mr. Valkov next!" Mystel stated, flashing his signature grin. What people would call mesmerizing to the max.

It's no secret that a smile is important for the job of a host. It's actually quite essential. Having a note worthy smile is something is very boast 'worthy.' No wonder Mystel goes around boasting. Usually it was to Brooklyn. Mystel thought that bastard needed to see whose boss...

"Me?" Tala looked at him in shock, gulping slightly. Mystel chuckled.

"Oh don't be such a coward! Even Tyson did it," Bryan cooed. Tyson looked at him, offended.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Dammit..." Tala muttered. Trying to way out his pros and cons, the others decided to start their own conversation without him.

"It's just not fair. How does Kai have so many fans and I don't?! I'm obviously hotter!" Bryan grumbled, pouting. At this, Tyson just had to let out a screeching laugh.

"Ha! That's funny.."

"Psh, look junior. I've got the abs!"

"I do too," Kai added gruffly.

"Psh, my four pack is so much hotter than that stupid six-pack..."

"Oh shut your mouth Bryan," Kai mumbled.

"Well look at Tyson. All the muscle deserted him for me!"

"Oh really?!" Tyson growled as he lifted his t-shirt to show a nice four-pack. Bryan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Impressive, but lets let the audience vote who is the sexiest out of us 2," Bryan winked out at the audience. Mystel let out an amused sigh as he stood up, raising his hands.

"All those voting for Tyson, clap!" Mystel hollered over the gushed of the fan girls. All of a sudden, dozens of claps were heard across the arena. Tyson smirked happily as he shot a glance over to Bryan.

Bryan shrugged, his face covered with a poker face. Kai scoffed at Tyson as he folded his arms across his chest.

"All voting for Bryan, clap!" Mystel burst out as he pointed a finger at Bryan. Bryan beamed happily as he secretly shot Tyson a smirk. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a red rose. The petals were beautifully entwined. An explosion red brought a small bit of light into the room.

Bryan gave his most dazzling smile as he threw the rose out into the audience. The fan girls screamed, pushing past each other to catch the rose. Mariah, being among them, moved quickly trying to get a grasp of the rose.

When a girl with over-sized glasses, caught the rose by default a loud moan of disappointment rang though the room.

The whole room began cheering, screaming Bryan's name. Bryan sent out an imaginary kiss plus a wink to top it off. Some girl in the audience fainted in pleasure. Guess the guards will have an extra job today...

"Ha, see I win," Bryan smirked gloatingly at Tyson. Tyson sent him a glare before sitting back down and pouting.

"Well now that's done, Tala are you done?" Mystel asked warmly as he strolled over to his own seat. Tala bit his lip.

"Fine. I'm a real man so fine," Tala gulped. Bryan snickered in his seat. Tyson was trying to contain his giggle fit and Kai inevitably cracked a small smile.

"Okay then! Give it up for Tala!" Mystel hollered with an accomplished smile. Tala blushed, fidgeting at all the claps and attention. Secretly he turned slightly to stick his tongue out at Bryan.

Mystel gave his own clap as he reached for the remote on the table. Pressing a few buttons in an orderly fashion, three pictures popped up on-screen. Tala felt his heart sink when he viewed them.

"Oh go die in a hole Bryan," Tala growled at the snickering boy. Bryan was in no way a fortune teller. That guy had his brain jutted so far up in his own 'body', thinking wasn't an option.

"Told you," Bryan chuckled with satisfaction. Tala glared back at Bryan with menace. It was always Bryan who was right. Once in Kindergarten they were holding some play involving a typical princess being saved by a teddy bear from the evil dragon. Kindergarten was a place to open the door to 'imagination', but Tala just though everything was messed up. Unlike when he was younger when he thought it was fun.

"Out of Bryan..., Spencer... or Rei Kon who would you snog, marry or avoid?" Mystel pondered.

Bryan's ears perked up at his name. Before he'd taken a very fast peak at the pictures, without any second thought but he had no idea his picture was up there.

"Okay why the fuck is my options all guys?" Tala glared daggers at Mystel. Mystel laughed nervously as he tried to straighten his hair-do.

"Seriously, you should've been born a girl!" Bryan complained, "we could've done so much together!" Tala's face reddened at the sudden hollering from the girls. Pretending to puke, he turned away.

"If I was a girl, you'd be pepper sprayed or perfume sprayed on the first night I meet you," Tala stated matter of factually.

"So, who would you?" Mystel asked politely. Tala thought hard until he felt a whole being seared through his back. Without even turning, he knew which overprotective wife did it.

"I would avoid Ray because he's married and I am not a family wrecker," Tala mumbled as he glared over at Bryan who had a goofy smile on his face. He was definitely going back memory lane.

"So you'd marry or snog Bryan?" Mystel asked in disbelief. Tala mumbled something liked forced decision from a pink bat.

"I'd... marry..." Tala struggled. Bryan looked around desperately for something to record with. Mystel seemed to get his drift because he started doing hand signals to the guy beside the cameraman. Realization dawned on the poor man as he dashed off only to come back with a recorder.

"So marry me? Well sweetheart, I think it would be fun," Bryan teased. Tala glared at Bryan, only to have a smile appear.

"No. I'd marry Spencer because he's an amazing cook and he's just good at chores," Tala stated cheekily, putting an emphasis on cook. It was obvious who was the better guy. Bryan couldn't do no shit. He didn't even have a clue what the simplest chores were. He almost killed them last time.

Bryan decided to make sugar cubes to surprise the team, but it ended up he used the salt instead of the sugar... Spencer had to the grocery shop twice for water.

"What? You'd snog Bryan?" Mystel asked in disbelief. Tyson burst out laughing.

"Probably he thought Bryan would have more experience. Spencer's complete shit at kissing. His girlfriend ran to me personally," Tyson smirked.

"Want me and Tyson to be braids maids? Tyson could be the flower girl," Kai mocked smirking.

Tala looked down, trying to ignore the glances from everyone. this night just gets longer...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I owe my greatest apology to XOAnn13OX for making her wait a month! I had a case of procrastination... Anyways, check point! Sorta the point where things get changed up! Well, for the better of course... This chapter was harder to type than I thought. Please ignore the grammar mistakes and lack of content! Sorry for the long wait! Dark out! **


End file.
